The present invention relates to superconducting magnets and more particularly, to a superconducting magnet suitable for use in a superconducting magnetically levitated trains, MRI (magnetic resonance imaging device), accelerators, nuclear fusion devices, and stationary energy storage devices.
A conventional superconducting magnet is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 57-76888, which includes an inner tank for dipping a superconducting coil into liquid helium, a load support member coupled to a shield plate coupled k, with the load support member and shield plate completely sealed, for example, by welding into an outer tank serving as a vacuum vessel.
Other conventional constructions are disclosed, for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 62-149105 and 63-5504.
Since, in the above described conventional constructions, the superconducting coil, the inner tank, the shield plate and the load support member are sealed into the outer tank which is fabricated by welding, an evaluation, during operation of the superconducting magnetic with respect to damage, deterioration or the like of the superconducting coil, inner tank, shield plate and load support member and repair and maintenance based on such evaluation are difficult.